Fidélité ou soumission ?
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Il n'y a rien sans rien. Tout sentiment à ses raisons… Et parfois une même raison peut apporter des sentiments très différents. Alors Gin ? Tu en penses quoi ? Fidélité ou soumission ? "Peu m'importe… Tant qu'Il est là..."   / YAOI AiGin ! Ratin M !


**Titre :** Fidélité ou soumission ?

**Auteur :** Rikka-yomi

**Bêta lectrice :** Nelja

**Résumé :** _Il n'y a rien sans rien. Tout sentiment à ses raisons… Et parfois une même raison peut apporter des sentiments très différents. Alors Gin ? Tu en penses quoi ? Fidélité ou soumission ? « Peu m'importe… »_

**Rating :** M… presque PWP

**Pairing :** AiGin…

**Genre :** Romance et Relationship je pense …

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages, et tout ce qui est tiré de l'œuvre originale appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Fidélité ou soumission ?  
**

_" Kira-kun, pourrais-tu apporter ceci à la première division ?"  
_  
La voix de Gin Ichimaru claque dans le silence du bureau. Le capitaine n'a pas relevé la tête de ses papiers et seule sa main lui tendant un dossier assez épais indique à son lieutenant qu'il n'a pas rêvé. Le blond se lève et attrape habilement le dossier.

_" A vos ordres, capitaine."_

Il pousse le _shôgi_***** et s'y engouffre en refermant derrière lui. Gin soupire et abandonne son ouvrage en se penchant en arrière, contre le mur, la tête tournée vers l'endroit où il a senti le reiatsu de son amant. reiatsu qui se dirige vers le bureau de la troisième division. Vers son bureau. Son sourire moqueur s'agrandit et il s'étire nonchalamment avec un air de chat repu sur le visage.

Le _shôgi_***** s'ouvre à nouveau et Aizen apparaît par l'ouverture. Le capitaine de la cinquième division regarde son amant avec un air de propriétaire et plisse les yeux en voyant le comportement aguicheur de l'homme aux cheveux argent.

_" J'espère que cela m'est réservé, Gin..."_

La voix douce de Sousuke se fait entendre, chargée de menace sous-jacente, alors qu'il relève le capitaine assis et le plaque au mur brutalement. Ichimaru ne peut retenir un gémissement de plaisir au toucher d'Aizen, à sa violence, à sa gentillesse masquant sa cruauté sans pareille. Cependant, il répond tout de même, continuant le jeu :

_" Si tel est votre désir, Aizen-sama."  
_  
Sa voix moqueuse attire un sourire au châtain, qui se plaque contre lui pour effleurer ses lèvres, et se dérober quand celles de Gin s'entrouvrent pour lui céder le passage. Gin retient un geignement de protestation et fait un mouvement pour se libérer, tentative vaine et vite avortée par son amant.

L'homme aux cheveux argent retient une plainte et tend le cou pour atteindre l'épaule du châtain. Il y promène ses lèvres ses prunelles incandescentes fixant son amant avec défiance avant de brutalement y plonger ses dents, déchirant la peau douce et teintant ses lèvres en écarlate sans que cela ne semble gêner Aizen, qui laisse un sourire appréciateur étirer ses lèvres.

_" Comment peux-tu être aussi soumis et aussi rebelle à la fois ?" _Souffle Aizen en léchant le sang sur ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de l'embrasser pour de bon, sans se formaliser du sang s'écoulant abondamment sur sa poitrine.

Ce baiser, violent et dominateur, à l'extrême opposé du caractère qu'arbore son ancien capitaine quotidiennement, fait fondre Gin qui pousse un sourd gémissement étouffé dans leurs bouches. A ce son, Aizen sourit. Ichimaru, sentant ses lèvres s'étirer, lui mord les lèvres en guise de protestation.

Le châtain n'en a cure et passe ses mains sous ses vêtements, de manière à dégager les fesses rebondies de son ancien subordonné. Pas le temps de se déshabiller, pas l'envie non plus. Gin se cabre en sentant ses longs doigts fins parcourir son épiderme, et il dégage une de ses mains pour ouvrir le vêtement de son amant et dévoiler son membre tendu.

Ichimaru n'en peut plus, ses mains tremblant de désir et son corps s'arquant sous les caresses du capitaine de la cinquième division.

Aizen sourit en voyant l'empressement de l'homme aux cheveux argent et se positionne devant son anus pour le pénétrer. Gin tressaille sous le plaisir et la douleur que lui procure cette intrusion en mordant à nouveau l'épaule de son ancien capitaine. Aizen n'attend pas que Gin se détende et commence aussi tôt à donner de profonds et violents coups de reins en lui, le faisant se cambrer sous les poussées.

L'antre malmené se déchire et du sang s'en échappe, alors que le plus jeune penche la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre brutalement pour contenir son cri de douleur. Il s'accroche aux épaules d'Aizen qui a les yeux mi-clos et dilatés par le plaisir mais ne laisse aucun son s'échapper de sa bouche, ni le plaisir ni la douleur de sa blessure ne semblant le perturber plus que cela. Le châtain scrute le visage tordu par le plaisir et la douleur de son amant et sourit en le voyant ouvrir brusquement les yeux après un coup particulièrement vicieux sur sa prostate, dévoilant ses prunelles rouge sang voilées par le désir.

Le châtain remonte les jambes de Gin autour de ses hanches et place ses mains sur celles d'Ichimaru en l'appuyant sur le mur. Il prend une inspiration et approfondit ses mouvements. Izuru ne sera pas occupé éternellement, et va bien finir par revenir, alors tant qu'à faire, il aimerait bien avoir fini sa petite affaire avant qu'il n'arrive.

Torturé et malmené par Aizen, Gin finit par venir dans ses vêtements un_ "Aizen-sama"_ dans le cou dudit Aizen. La jouissance de son ancien lieutenant le fait déglutir et il vient après encore quelques allers-retours dans son ancien lieutenant. Il se retire ensuite sans faire plus attention à la douleur du soumis et Gin étouffe une plainte quand Aizen se penche et le repose sur le sol et que ses mains saisissent les siennes pour les décrocher de ses épaules.

Gin l'observe soigner sa blessure jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne saigne plus puis s'habiller sans plus faire attention à lui. Il l'attrape alors vivement par la manche, faisant fi de sa douleur, et gémit.

_"Sousuke..."  
_

Le châtain lui fait un doux sourire et pose la main sur sa tête, comme on le ferait avec un chien bien gentil. Il remarque l'écorchure sur les lèvres du plus jeune et utilise le kidô pour la soigner. L'homme aux cheveux argent se laisse faire en silence et le remercie pour cela. Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de se blesser lui-même.

Aizen le lui a interdit, et lui a promit de le faire à sa place. Gin n'y voit aucun inconvénient, car bien qu'il apprécie la douleur, celle que lui procure le châtain est de loin bien meilleure que celle qu'il peut s'infliger à lui-même.

Sousuke flatte quelques minutes les doux cheveux argentés, avant de prendre la parole :

_" Gin, je t'ai déjà répondu et cela ne va pas changer. Je ne te marquerai pas."  
" Sousuke."  
" Gin, si tu veux assouvir tes penchants sadomasochistes, demande plutôt à Izuru, le pauvre n'attend que ça."_  
_" Non ! Aizen-sama, je veux t'être soumis ! Devenir son dominant n'a aucune importance à mes yeux."_

La voix de Gin est neutre, mais cela ne déstabilise pas Aizen, qui pose un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Gin, comme pour le faire un peu plus enrager. Le plus jeune se laisse pourtant faire, et gémit quand le châtain approfondit le contact. Il se laisse complètement dominer par Aizen et est à bout de souffle quand leurs bouches se séparent.

Le capitaine de la cinquième division se recule et alors qu'il franchit à nouveau le _shôgi*****_, il murmure :

_" Peut-être la prochaine fois Gin."  
_

Puis il part, laissant Ichimaru à moitié nu, les cuisses couvertes de sang et de sperme mélangé. Pourtant, il sourit toujours, puis il ouvre ses yeux grenat. Intérieurement, il maudit Aizen de le rendre ainsi dépendant de lui. De lui donner l'espoir qu'un jour son vœu sera réalisé en sachant parfaitement que ce ne sera jamais le cas.

Il se remue un peu, appréciant la sensation du sperme s'écoulant hors de son intimité. Malgré tout, il espère. Il restera à ses côtés et lui sera loyal, car après tout, peut être qu'un jour...

Gin se remet correctement ses vêtements en se redressant, et reprend son travail brusquement abandonné tout en guettant le retour de son lieutenant.

Peut-être qu'un jour il pourra enfin se reposer sur quelqu'un qui sera son maître.

FIN

_*** **__**Shôgi :**__** Panneau coulissant japonais en papier servant de portes. (Comme les portes de certaines armoires d'appartement, mais en plus fragile…)

* * *

**_

_**Hummm ? Alors ? Verdict ? Ma première fic sur Bleach vous a plus ? *x*  
**_


End file.
